


I guess this is the end

by Sunshine_Hunk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Sad Hunk, just some thoughts, yellow lion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_Hunk/pseuds/Sunshine_Hunk
Summary: “I will miss you buddy…”





	I guess this is the end

 

Two years has pass since Voltron fight with the Galra Empire has ended and the Universe was safe again. Who thought sneaking out with Lance would be the start of the unforgettable adventure? But as always, all good things have to come to an end.

 

The yellow lion stood proud above the yellow pilot. Hunk was leaning against the Yellow, feeling the connection between for one last time before handing the Yellow lion over to the next generation. The connection between them was something Hunk treasured the most, and the one he will miss the most. “I will miss you buddy…”

 

“Hunk,” Shiro approached him. “It is time.” Hunk let out a heartful sigh. Tears welled on the corner of his eyes. The Yellow lion had been a big part of his life, it was his friend, the one he trusted the most and loved.

 

“I guess this is it...”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is just a short fic I wrote since I am sad that Voltron is ending :(( 
> 
> English is my third language so sorry for any errors but I hope you like it!<3 
> 
> Visit me on my Tumblr <33 https://thesunshine-hunk.tumblr.com


End file.
